memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly Crusher (AMU)
(2364-2365, 2366-2371) |Assign=chief medical officer, [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) (AMU)|ISS Enterprise-E]] (2372-present) |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Beverly Crusher in 2366 }} In the alternate mirror universe, Beverly Cheryl Crusher MD, is a female Terran who is a Imperial Starfleet officer who served as chief medical officer of the and later the [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) (AMU)|ISS Enterprise-E]]. Early life Beverly Cheryl Crusher was born (prematurely) as Beverly Cheryl Howard, daughter of Paul and Isabel Howard, on October 13 2324 in Copernicus City on Luna. When Beverly was three (and a half) years old, her parents were killed when their research vessel was destroyed by an Ubarrak warship. From that time she was raised by her grandmother, Felisa Howard, on the small colony world of Arvada III. In 2339 a disaster exhausted the colony's medical supplies. The elder Howard had learned how to use the local roots and herbs for medicinal purposes during the Arvada III disaster. This sparked Beverly's interest in the medical field. Following the disaster, Beverly and her grandmother moved to Caldos colony, where Felisa worked as a local healer. Early Imperial Starfleet career Born Beverly Howard, she married Jack Crusher in 2348 and soon after gave birth to their son, Wesley Crusher. In 2354, Jean-Luc Picard sent Jack on an away team from the in a no-win situation in which all the team died, as Picard knew was inevitable. In 2357, Picard organised the Lagos mission, which resulted in the forced retirement from Starfleet of Beverly. Picard subsequently defended her in court and succeeded in reinstating her into Starfleet, on the condition that she would thereafter "service" him. The ISS Enterprise-D Beverly became Picard's captain's woman in 2364 when he became captain of the . In early 2365, Beverly was offered the position as Head of Starfleet Medical and she accepted, though Wesley remained aboard the Enterprise. During her time at Starfleet Medical, she worked closely with Carter Greyhorse, another former crewmate of her husband's, and Lewis Zimmerman. She supported Zimmerman's plan to develop the Emergency Medical Android and provided the initial funding. She also taught at least one course at Starfleet Medical Academy, where one of her best students was Elizabeth Lense. After a year as head, she decided to return to her post aboard the Enterprise, replacing Katherine Pulaski. On stardate 44010.2 in 2367, Beverly implanted multiple viruses in Ensign Mark Stewart that served to kill him after he was discovered while on a spy mission aboard . Deanna Troi suggested to Captain Picard that the doctor have a fatal "accident". However, in early 2371, Riker's reputation took a knock when the Enterprise was destroyed by Klingon renegades in the Veridian system while he was in command of the ship. Picard saw this as the best possible opportunity to eliminate Riker once and for all, but his supporters again blocked any attempts. While Riker was expected to be severely punished for his gross negligence, he was instead absolved of any responsibility and promoted to the rank of captain and given command of the . Unfortunately, Riker was killed by Picard and his allies 3 months into his command of Voyager in the Archer system after a attack on Voyager by officers loyal to Picard and Empress Sato. The ISS Enterprise-E Beverly joined the rest of Picard's command crew when the [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) (AMU)|ISS Enterprise-E]] launched in 2372. Her command abilities were put to good use during the ship's near assimilation by the Borg during its trip to the year 2063, where she served as temporary executive officer during the crisis. Even though she was not fond of the Emergency Medical Android, she successfully used it as a decoy to keep the Borg distracted while the sickbay staff and patients made it to relative safety. In 2375, Beverly was part of the diplomatic contingent welcoming the Evora as a protectorate into the Empire. She also aided Captain Picard in his struggle to keep the Ba'ku from being relocated by the Son'a, and was the first to realize that both species were of the same ancestry. During the Ba'ku exodus, Deanna noted that her breasts were starting to "firm up" due to the effects of the planet's metaphasic radiation. Imperial Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) personnel Category:Captain's women Category:Starbase 32 personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe